


Because the world is round

by Littlesumo



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlesumo/pseuds/Littlesumo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin seduces Dan. Or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is not explicit yet, next one is.

He really didn't feel like coming to this party. He wanted to go home, crawl into bed and close his eyes. He's shit company at the moment, tired of everything. Tired of being injured, tired of struggling through training, tired of seeing Liverpool making some progress only to stumble down another injury road with one of their players.

But everyone and their mother nagged him, and here he is, leaning against a wall, more warming a bottle of beer between his hands than drinking from it, watching his team mates having the best fun of their lives (or at least having a lot of fun).

He's not alone for much longer though, when Daniel steps up beside him.

"You look like you're having a lot of fun."

Martin clenches his teeth. He didn't ask to be here and he could do without the mocking.

"Yeah, just like you. What's with that far away expression?"

"I miss Nando. I don't see him nearly as much as I want to. And lately it's been not at all."

Martin opens his mouth to say something about Dan's sappiness, but the Dane continues without paying attention to him.

"And I'm horny like hell."

That shuts Martin right up, even makes him blush a little, because some things he just doesn't need to know. He grapples for words for a second, then thinks, there's an obvious solution for this.

"Maybe you should talk to your wife. You have a son, there must be some sexual thing between the two of you."

"That's not how our relationship works."

"Just talk to her, I bet she'd understand."

"Would you?"

Martin takes a moment to reply, then firmly looks Dan in the eyes.

"I'd _never_ say no to you."

 

 

He is a bit drunker than he had planned to be, but then he hadn't planned to have _that_ conversation with Daniel, didn't plan to desperately need to forget it happened.

He's standing on the pavement in front of the house, waiting for his taxi, shivering a bit in the night breeze. And then, there's suddenly Dan beside him again.

This needs to stop.

"I don't think my wife's boyfriend would appreciate my proposal."

Martin pushes his hands into the pocket of his jeans, finds a dog treat in the left one, smiles to himself.

"What are you planning on doing then?"

"You."

Surprised, Martin turns his upper body towards Daniel, trying to see if he's just messing around with him. He's about to tell Dan to fuck off, when the other speaks up again.

"You said you'd never say no to me. So say yes."

So much for forgetting.

"What about Fernando? Isn't that cheating?"

Martin has turned back towards the street, watching out for the taxi – how long does it bloody take?! – so he doesn't see Daniel step closer until he feels his warmth at his side and his breath on his ear.

"I've been wondering about you. We both have. Nando won't mind. Hell, he'll probably want in on the fun next time."

 _Next time_. Martin's brain pretty much short-circuits at those words, still helpfully playing out the possibilities of being sandwiched between those two.

He gasps sharply when a hand spreads over his stomach.

"Say yes."

He isn't sure he has the breath to, but he nods. One, twice.

"No need to wait for a taxi then."

And Dan drags him by the hand towards his car.


	2. Chapter 2

Martin doesn't remember the ride to Dan's house. He only remembers alternately looking between Dan's face, the road and his crotch and thinking not to think about it.

He's going home with Dan. To get fucked. Twice if he's lucky, and to blow him if he's _really_ lucky.

Oh shit...

He doesn't have the presence of mind to ask about Sofie and Jamie but he feels his shoulders relax when he realises the house is empty. Only to feel awkward when he sees the photos standing everywhere around the living room. Dan, his family, Fernando, a guy Martin presumes his Sofie's boyfriend, single and group shots. He feels like he's intruding into something even more than before.

Daniel must be reading his mind.

"You can go home if you feel uncomfortable, no one's forcing you. But I want you here, I really do."

Martin feels stupid, because it's obvious that Daniel honestly does, so he steps up to the other man, liking that they're the same height, and kisses him. It's just a press of lips, a few times repeated and still it already feels so good.

"I want to stay. You promise that no one will mind?"

Daniel nods, so Martin goes back to his mouth, a bit more insistent now, prying Daniel's lips apart and slipping his tongue inside.

It's gentle but not reticent, and heating up by the second.

"We should move this to the bedroom."

Martin cannot agree more. He can feel Dan hard against his hip and he cannot wait to undress that man, touch and lick and stroke him every which way he pleases, making the most of his maybe only chance (He doesn't actually believe that there really will be a next time). If Dan lets him.

They're both too turned on to waste much time with their clothes and soon Martin is lying on his back on the bed, Daniel hovering over him. He's sliding one leg between Martin's thighs, one hand in his hair to pull him back to his mouth again, the kiss more demanding now, one hand under his hip to pull him onto his body.

They're rocking into each other, Martin sliding his hands over Daniel's back, skimming over the art he knows is inked into the skin, but is not familiar enough with to trace the contours of.

He manages to turn them on their sides, breaking off the kiss and starting to lick Daniel's collarbone, sucking on a nipple. He moves his hands between their bodies, grasping their cocks, starting a slow rhythm.

Dan is making choked off sounds in the back of his throat that spur Martin on to move his tongue further down, over the Dane's pecks, leaving a trail of wet kisses and bites down to his abs.

That's when Dan intervenes, pulling him back up.

"I wanted to–"

"Later."

His teeth nip at Martin's ear, fingers finding his and winding themselves around Martin. Teasing with long, slow pumps, until Martin moans aloud, scratching Daniel's neck with his teeth.

"Later, Martin, we have all night."

Daniel is still gentle, but he's also insistent, not stopping when Martin winces at the first finger inside of him.

"Alright?"

"Yeah." Martin answers breathlessly. It isn't so much that it is painful than that the last time he did this has been a while ago.

Dan proceeds with the next finger, then another, and although he's not hesitating or slowing down, he uses a bit more lube and gives Martin a bit more time to adjust. Not enough that he feels patronised, but just enough that it stays on the good side of burning.

"You're ready for me."

It's not a question but a statement, one Martin wouldn't disagree with anyhow. Ever since Dan had spoken those few words on the side-walk, he'd been waiting to have that cock inside of him.

And now he does.

Dan finds his prostate so quickly and hits it so relentlessly, that Martin is reduced to groans and moans.

Daniel is alternating between sharp, quick stabs, which drive Martin absolutely crazy, and slow deep, _deep_ thrusts, that have him think he's dying. Grips his neck and presses his face into the pillow, and Martin can smell Dan on it, inhales deeply.

He's trying to shift his weight so he gets one hand free, but Dan pulls out altogether, which leaves Martin moaning for the emptiness, before he's flipped and pushed onto his back. His legs on the other's shoulders and Dan is back inside of him.

His hand creeps to his cock, but Dan slaps it away, putting his own around it, squeezing.

"Not... yet..."

Martin almost sobs in disappointment and desperation, but he also isn't able to go against Dan, to slap his hand away in turn.

Martin lets one leg slip down again, hooks the foot around the back of Daniel's knee, raising his hips a bit with every of Dan's thrusts. The slight change of angle lets him slide in even _deeper_ and the last of Martin's coherent thoughts fly out the window.

Finally, finally Martin can feel skin on skin, the first slow strokes and then Dan is jerking him off in earnest, to the same rhythm as his thrusts. 

This is more and better than anything Martin has ever dared to dream of, and for a second he envies Fernando, but then as quickly banishes all thoughts of the other man, just concentrating on Daniel.

"I want to... feel you come inside of me."

Martin punctuates his request by clenching his inner muscles and Dan lets go of a deep, drawn-out moan.

And although he's been in charge so far, he gives himself over to Martin for the moment, completely letting go when he comes, shattering above Martin and trusting that he'll take care that no piece gets lost.

When he pulls out and moves away to dispose of the condom, Martin finally takes matters into his own hands, and he comes quickly when a tongue touches the head, lapping up pre-come.

They're lying side by side on the bed, catching their breaths and coming down from their high.

Martin feels a hand run through his hair and he opens his eyes, turns his head, to look at Dan.

"Thank you."

"Thank _you_. I never would have– Thank you."

Daniel smiles, continues to stroke his hair and when Martin feels sleep weighing down his eye-lids, he is pulled closer, soft breathing in his ear.


End file.
